


The Best Part Of Doing The Job:

by five-olover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Behind The Scenes: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Bad Days, Behind the Scenes, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Good Days, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/five-olover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Kacy brought a surprise for the cast, Will they love it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is a part of my series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Part Of Doing The Job:

*Summary: Kacy brought a surprise for the cast, Will they love it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is a part of my series!!!!*

 

Kacy Byxbee was making her way to the _**"Hawaii Five-O"**_ Set, with her beautiful baby daughter, Josie James, who was born a couple of weeks ago, She is bringing her to meet her new  & official ohana for the first time, She was excited for them to meet her, & she knew that they were having a tough week of filming, so she thought it would make them feel better.

 

Meanwhile, Scott Caan was pissed off, cause the filming was not getting done right, "God, I want to get through this, & go home", Grace Park said with a groan, "I know, It has been a bitch of a week, I need to give my husband some loving, Cause I hate to be away from him so much", Daniel Dae Kim also said, "I think we are getting some time off, as soon as we finish this scene". Chi McBride said with a small smile, "That means we can be home on time to our families, God, There is one thing, that is going right", & they went back to filming the troublesome scene.

 

Peter Lenkov, The Producer & Boss In Charge, was in his office trying to figure out how to make everyone happy on the set, when Kacy walks in with the baby, "Oh, God, How are you ?", he asks with a smile, "I am doing just fine, Pete, I mean I got to tell you, Childbirth is a bitch", & he laughed, & said, "Oh, I know it is, My wife has been through it 3 times, God Bless", He said in a serious tone, "You can go see them, They are on a break, & I think that they would love to see this cute". She thanked him, & went on to the set.

 

The cast was glad to get the scene done with, & they smiled, as Kacy & Josie walks up to them, "Oh my god, She is so adorable !", Grace said, exclaiming, with a smile on her face, Chi asked with a smile, "May I ?", Kacy nodded her approval, & said, "Go ahead", & she hands over Josie to him. She smiled at him, & Daniel tickled her chin, "Congrats, Guys, You guys will be so happy, & your future will be bright", Alex said with a bigger smile, "Let's get a photo", He set up the camera, & they took a photo together, They went back to work, Scott kissed her deeply, & said, "Relax, I will be finished in an hour", So Kacy, & Josie watched, & saw the magic happen, It was the best part of their job.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
